No license
by Agent BM
Summary: Bonbon arrests nearly everyone in sugar rush in a scheme to get gold coins for his coin bath. Sucky summary yes but just read
1. Chapter 1

No license

i don't own wreck it ralph or the cartoon I'm parodying this from, which is catdog. I do own mr bonbon, he's my oc I'm sure you know him

(Sugar rush pound)

things were slow so bonbon had a lot of free time. It was now one for one of his hobbies, bathing in gold coins

"This may be a lousy game but I do enjoy my moments" sais bonbon as he hopped to a bathtub and turned the faucet on.

Gold coins came out of the faucet. Bonbon hopped in only to have the coins stop coming through

"Hey, this runs supposed to be filled with gold coins. Guess it's time to con people of their money" said Bonbon

(The park)

Vanellope was playing with her dog in the park

"Come on spike, catch" said Vanellope as she threw a frisbee

Spike ran off and caught the frisbee. Bonbon caught him in a net wearing one of his robotic suits

"Hey, what're you doing with my dog?" Asked Vanellope angrily

"He's under arrest for being a stray"

"He has a collar" said Vanellope

Bonbon took the collar off and threw it away

"What collar?"

"You can't do this to my dog" said Vanellope

Bonbon threw Vanellope and spike into his truck

"Hey why am I in here?" Asked Vanellope angrily

"You're under arrest for not having a president license" said Bonbon

"President license, since when is that a thing?" Asked Vanellope

"Since I made it a law an hour ago" said Bonbon

"You can't make laws thats my job" said Vanellope

"Just sit back and relax and have your money ready" said bonbon


	2. Chapter 2

After collecting the money Vanellope had, Bonbon went back to his coin bath, but he still wasn't satisfied

"Hm, still not enough, time for some more collecting" said Bonbon

Bonbon hopped out of his coin bath and past the jail cells where Vanellope and spike were held

"Hey can we get out now?" asked Vanellope "I'd glitch out but i remember this used to be a jail built for me"

"Sorry those licenses are taking a while to print" said Bonbon before leaving

"I really hate that rabbit" said Vanellope

(Herschel Nougatson)

Herschel Nougatson, the owner of Herschel's Flix, sat in a ticket booth at his theater with a tv on showing a nascar race. He was on the phone ordering lunch

"No i don't want anchovies they look disgusting and they don't agree with me. That's Her-s-c-h-e-l, got it?" asked Herschel "Please hurry i'm really hungry"

Herschel hung up his phone and sat back in his chair

"He better not mess up my order again. If he does then i'll go hungry for lunch again. I can't just eat my snacks" said Herschel

Bonbon smashed the ticket window and captured Herschel in a net

"What the fudge is going on Rabbit?" asked Herschel angrily

"You're under arrest for not having a nascar fan license" said Bonbon

"Fan License, why i oughta-

A kid on a skateboard threw Herschel his pizza.

"Finally my food" said Herschel

Herschel opened the box and was angry

"HEY, I SAID NO ANCHOVIES" Shouted Hershel "Where were we?"

Bonbon threw him in the back of his truck

"Now who's next on my list?" asked Bonbon

(Gloyd)

Gloyd was planting some pumpkin seeds in his yard when Bonbon caught him

"What's the big idea?" asked Gloyd

"You're under arrest for not having a pranking or pumpkin license" said Bonbon

(Ralph)

Ralph was clearing away some candy cane trees for Vanellope before being thrown in bonbon's truck

"No wrecking license" said Bonbon

(Candlehead)

"No Candle license" said Bonbon

"But i always wear candles" said Candlehead

"Exactly why you need a license" said Bonbon

(Taffyta)

"No Strawberry license" said Bonbon

"What does that even mean?" asked Taffyta

"I don't know but it's a law" said Bonbon

(Rancis)

"No peanutbutter cup license"

(Adorabeezle)

"No science or frozen treat license"

(Duncan)

"No Round donut license"

(Wynchell)

"And you"

Bonbon captured wynchell who tried to get away from him

"You're under arrest for not having a- not having- um, Not having a whatever type of donut you are license"

Bonbon went around the game capturing everyone he could from racers to citizens, even the core 4 was now captured.

(Jail)

"Alright people pay up" shouted Bonbon

"Let us out of here you rabbit" shouted Felix

"I will as soon as the licenses are done, it'll take a long time. Hope you all have plenty of cash" said Bonbon before hopping to his office

"This sucks" said Vanellope

"It stinks in here" said Taffyta

"I miss the bright sun already" said Bill

"I miss my herschey" said Sticky sadly

"I'm right here sticky" said Herschel who was puking in a bucket

"Oh yeah right" said Sticky

"I hate anchovies" said Herschel before puking in the bucket

"You know i'm starting to wonder why Bonbon wants us to have licenses in the first place" said Candlehead

"Yeah, and why is he asking for all this money?" asked Calhoun

"He doesn't buy much things anyway he lives in a hole" said Gloyd

"Something's screwy around here" said Vanellope

"I don't think we're getting licenses, he's just conning us out of our money" said Calhoun

"Why that evil little rabbit" said Taffyta

"I'm getting us out of here" said Ralph

Ralph tried to knock down the bars but they were too strong for him. He began to pull the bars out. The bars started coming off

"Almost got it" said Ralph "This is only slightly painful"

Ralph pulled the bars completely out and let the rest of the other prisoners out. They all charged towards Bonbon's office and knocked out security cameras. Bonbon started to notice from his tub

"What the fudge is going on out there?" asked Bonbon

Everyone burst into the office

"Hey wait a minute can we talk about-

Everyone jumped onto Bonbon and began ripping him into many pieces. Everyone collected their money before throwing bonbon onto the ground

"What do we do with him? Should we dispose of him?" asked Calhoun

"No, i got a better idea" said Vanellope

(A little while later)

Candlehead was patrolling the cells with Bonbon behind the bars with a big scary looking rabbit behind him

"Hey now candlehead, what do you have to do to get out of here, hehe" said Bonbon nervously

"Uh, Bark like a rabbit, hahaha" said Candlehead before walking towards the office

"Hey wait, come back, come back don't leave me with this guy" shouted Bonbon scared

The scary rabbit grabbed Bonbons ears and dragged him away to a corner


End file.
